The Stanking Therapist
by Vrow
Summary: "A Teen Therapist." Viceroy explained with an unimpressed stare. "They want you to contract a Teen Therapist for the school, because of the fights that usually happens there. For the students to feel safe and not doubt you're behind most of the attacks."
1. Chapter 0- Needs and Business

**Chapter 0. Part 0.0**

_Needs and business_

"What I'm saying, Sir McFist, is that the recent attacks made our students very unfocused to their duties. They're not studying or doing their activities and are in constant fear for the next attack, or constantly excited for the next time the Ninja appears, but that isn't the problem here. So we, from the educational wing of Norrisville, have reach the decision to request a School Counselor from you, sir."

"A what!?"

"A Teen Therapist." Viceroy explained with an unimpressed stare. "They want you to contract a Teen Therapist for the school, because of the fights that usually happens there. For the students to feel safe and not doubt you're behind most of the attacks."

"How can they doubt that?!" Hannibal barked at the evil scientist, turning away from the shattering phone in his metal grip to the little nice montage Viceroy prepared for him.

"Monday was the McFist's RoboApe Invasion" The video showed the Ninja in top of a nicely cut piled of mechanics before smoke-bombing out of the sight, cheering still being heard as the image faded.

"Then there was McFist's Ninja-Freezing Robot Killing Machine Tuesday." It revealed a frozen school cafeteria, students peeking through holes and doors to witness the Ninja lay the last hit in his aflame suit, throwing the mothers of all fireballs at the killer robot that, in which a flash of light, collided and caused the robot to explode into rubble. More cheers and praises continued their way until the Ninja completely disappeared inside a smoke of orange.

"Of course we can't forget McFist's Mad Octopus Wednesday." He smirked. "That was one amusing day." The monitor displayed a school library completely coated in ink and oil, books and shelves absorbing the color as they laid down broken and useless, possibly hundreds of documents lost forever in the miniature sea of black. But the Ninja himself was spotless as he made his signature move to get out of the wreckage.

"And finally, yesterday. McFist's Fire Against Fire Thursday." Willem became serious, glaring at the screen montage that presented they an inferno, a fire coated robot destroying the school and letting the flames to devour the debris, growing larger and spreading out of school ground. "If it hadn't been the Ninja, this whole city would've been burn down to ashes." The montage ended with applause for Norrisville's savior, thousands of students covered in dirt, water and sought, they were safe, thankful and awe after witnessing the, now shown with burnt hands, Ninja deliver the best fight they've seen yet. However, Hannibal McFist looked as if he was about to explode, the phone long destroyed in his metal claw that kept trying to close itself tighter.

"It was HIS FAULT that YOUR ROBOT WENT CRAZY!" The scientist somehow managed to not roll his eyes, keeping his mouth shut as he already knew McFist would never listen to him him and keep pinning the blame on his, though he did manufacture the robot and his employer claimed it was his own ingenuity, and no indoor voice, that built it. "I'll just contract a Teen Therapist to keep those kids away! I am BRILLIANT!"

'_Cue to Evil Laughter_.' Vireroy kept unimpressed and finally rolled his eyes. '_The things I do for science_.'

"Viceroy! Find me a Teen Rap-"

"Therapist."

"Find me the best a gazillionare can employ and get THEM HERE!" And the laughter was back.

God. Working for an evil mayor was hard.

**...**

God. Working for an evil mayor was hard.

Penelope finished drying her hair as she examined closely her human skin under the bathroom's white light. It looked young, spotless, perfect, but not good enough and nor as much when she worked at Casper High school. When she could squeeze all that delicious and exotic teenager drama misery to herself, all of those rejuvenating emotions tasted as wonderfully as the work they did on her soft dead skin, and were quite the taste to make her salivate at the memory. She missed those miserable unhappy souls, they were of such fine quality like a properly aged wine and she did used to love a good refined drink.

But her fountains of ecstasy were cut shot as the most exquisite of the miseries had to have ghost powers and heroic persona. It frustrated the shadow ghost to no end. She was now forced to drink from cheap tears of sadness to keep up with her form when outside the Ghost Zone, the small doses were saddening enough to make her wallow in her own disgusting shame. Especially for having to humanly work for Vlad Plasmius for those.

However, Penelope had been warned by other ghosts who previously worked to that maniac psychopath, and already knew the consequences and what type of thin rope she would walk upon. The therapist could perfectly guess were she was going when the first contact with the megalomaniac happened, when he provided all signs of a perfectly healthy and complicated mind like her own, the powers and experience were certainly a plus, but what could they be useful for if his unbalanced mind with deteriorating logic dragged his intellectual down? Maybe she was only working for him to appreciate all the time of sanity he had left before taking extremely doubtful decisions, then to witness his pathetic fall when the time runs out. It would be so mentally delicious for herself to see one fall so miserably like that, but not exactly delectable in rejuvenating misery. He looked too old even for her.

Spectra finished putting her signature red suit, moving the inexistent dust away from her shoulders and finished last minute preparations. Masked peppy smile, sincere caring-uncaring eyes, sharp done nails and fake documents provided by one of the most influential humans on the planet. She had no use for money, but her new "employer" was as clueless as most of that incompetent town. But who cared?

As her employer said, business were only business.

* * *

Hello people! My first crossover yet and this one already looks pretty cool in my point of view!

Anyway, I'm 100% not sure if I got their characterizations right so feel free to drop me some critics about how each character acts and everything, Ideas for the plot are open too! I'll read each review and possibly reply them if I can!

Until next update!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1- Meetings and Illnesses

**Chapter 1. Part 1.0**

_Meetings and Illnesses._

Monday was a new day for Norrisville High students just as the school was new itself. The educational building was spotless and no remains from the last fight could be seen, no ashes, no burnt spots or a single piece of wreckage from the fierce aflame battle could be found, as if the clash never happened. But the students couldn't simply forget the fear or panic they had met in the middle of the flames, or the fire itself licking their skins and devouring their material to get bigger and bigger. The only proof that the fight even took place were the healing skin and few patches of missing hair on the heads of who were not as lucky to be completely fine.

The same way the students couldn't forget the fear, they couldn't forget the clash between Norrisville's protector against the rampaging machine. Although the Ninja won the strife, his hands were burnt to what looked beyond recognition, being the price for having to repeatedly thrust Ninja Fists directly into the robot's heart to shut it down and take it elsewhere, far away from the school he just saved to finish the brawl that had gone too far.

Many thought the Ninja wouldn't make it when the robot exploded in the horizon, but they were proved wrong as he came back, patches of the suit eaten by the fire and burnt naked hands still releasing steam from the unforgiving heat he was willing to take for their protection. He looked as much in pain as victorious he felt.

The cheers were the loudest from all the previous fights that day. It had been a battle to remember.

But now, it only looked like a normal day of learning and teaching and snoring in a building that had never met Thursday's fire nor destruction. And normal days, in Norrisville High, meant going to school to expect an attack and be ready to run at the given second a wall collapses - which felt like an unspoken rule to any enemy who wants to create chaos - to let the Ninja do his business, as it had been instructed in the N.I.N.J.A monster drill, and maybe film or photograph the battle for future memories if you weren't too busy by running terrified for your life.

Unless you were the Ninja and had to do the fighting in the first place. To which was the case of Randy Cunningham, the 9th grade student of Norrisville High chosen to be The Ninja, who was also late to said repaired school.

"C'mon Cunningham! I don't want to be late for Mr. Bannister's test." Howard pulled the boy's arm, having little care for the remaining burned spots the Art of Healing couldn't quite heal. "If we don't pull at least a D minus, we'll be done for!"

"Howard, it would be really bruce of you if you didn't touch my arms!" Randy snapped and slapped the hands away to make them stop touching the wounds and dragging him around, also taking the opportunity to fix few of the misplaced bandages that were hidden under the hoodie's sleeve. "And I don't think we'll have tests today if Mr. Bannister's still traumatized with the Exploding Bunnies."

"Who even gets traumatized with bunnies anyway?" He threw his hands up in the air with indignation. "They were just robot bunnies that wanted to hit you." The finger pointed at the tall friend with extra emphasis on you.

"They were Exploding Bunnies. And they're definitely not cute when they explode in your face." The memory of the robotic bomb flashed in his head before it had exploded in thousands pieces of flaming metal. "Alright, maybe a little, but it still hurt."

Howard smirked. "What do you think will happen today? Giant RoboCat? Eagle Robotic Sniper? Or maybe a Mechanical Samurai with a katanasaw! The deadliest combination of a katana and chainsaw."

"I think the Ninja Sword would beat it easily since it can cut through anything, except stupid and a katanasaw is definitely not stupid." The faint sound of ringing made their chat disappear. "Let's go, we're really late."

**...**

Randy busted through the classroom door quick as a wink and loud as a bullet. "Oh hey Mr. Bannister, we're sorry we're late, Howard and I didn't notice the time and we came walking today so we good? Good!"

"Don't you worry, Mr. Cunningham." A calm and low, but enthusiastic voice replied. "Mr. Bannister is unavailable today."

"Wait, who..." Randy never got to finish his question as he noticed the red-headed woman in red with beauty to match Norrisville's Sweetheart Monica Mo, currently sitting on the chair behind the table with a blue pen in hand and nails being the color of cherries, looking perfectly made to match the flawless skin and kind smile, where their blond English teacher should be. He found himself in direct eye contact with her as much she was with him, as if they were engaged in a stare-down competition and they were the only finalists left, green against blue, something dark and vicious against his nervous Ninja beating heart. Mere seconds felt like hours in that indirect fight where Randy felt he was losing and in great disadvantage, where his opponent felt like she wasn't even trying.

The unusual private atmosphere around them vanished as Howard gave the new teacher a forced chuckle and smile, his twitching eyes anxiously wandered everywhere that wasn't her own, to which she responded with a bright warm smile and small eye contact for a brief second with the teen, the fractions of the seconds they were connected had been enough for her razor sharp stare alone to cut his confidence down in half, as if she was more than willing and ready to take all of his dreams, hopes and McFist's products from him in one swift ruthlessly move, then get to laugh at him while he weeps.

Both the teens were spared from her gaze as she finally sat up and put the dark glasses over her eyes, covering them visually, but leaving a bitter impression that the stare would follow them to their graves.

"Since you young boys are so unfortunately late, let me introduce myself." Her voice was a combination of peacefulness and soft cotton, being smooth as a cat's fur whose claws were yet to be seen. "I am your new substitute teacher until Mr. Bannister's better from his trauma, motivational speaker and teen counselor, Mrs. Penelope Spectra." The smile that grew on her face felt off for a blink of a moment, too fast for Howard to notice and too stomach turning for Randy to simply pass up.

"Hey Howard." He whispered to the other as Penelope continued with her chipper introduction. "I think there's something weird with Mrs. Spectra."

"I know Cunningham, look how the class is actually quiet with a substitute teacher."

"What?" Randy finally noticed the silence and removed his attention from Penelope to the class, whose students were frightfully quiet and obedient, each teen with their heads down as if they were sleeping with bulging eyes. They looked sick with something the young hero couldn't exactly put his finger on. "This is so-"

A hand touched his shoulder firmly and Randy forced down a yelp and the Ninja Instinct to Ninja Fling the substitute teacher out of the window. "And I hope we can become great friends along the years." Mrs. Spectra finished with a grin more unsettling than the eerie silence, something in her voice made Randy swallow the yelp completely back to his throat and only offer an uneasy smile back.

And before anything else could have been said, the bell rang.

"That's my cue to leave." The teen counselor gathered her purse from under the chair, moving with a sad frown in her face as if she didn't want to leave them. "And remember to come to my room, the one next to the library, if you want to have your mood checked and if you want to do the substitute English test." Penelope walked to the door where a short gray haired man impatiently awaited, other pair of green eyes boring through Randy and Howard's faces. A last hand wave was given before she completely left the class, closing the door with a soft click.

**...**

The hours went by fast and Randy still tried to process the earlier day's events, the thoughts regarding Mrs. Spectra kept him from enjoying his lunch, where Howard had no problem at all to not bother.

"I'm telling you Cunningham, there's nothing to be worried about. We've always had these weird substitute teachers, like Mrs. What's-Her-Name with her cat obsession in 6th grade, but this one does takes the cake." The boy commented before snatching the piece of abandoned pastry on Randy's plate. "Mrs. Spectra really does gives me the creeps, as if she was related to the Tengu when it was making me act like a bird." He shuddered before eating the cake in one bite to relieve his thoughts, choosing to taste the sweet and yummy instead of worry and sour.

"But what about our classmates?" Randy looked around the cafeteria, spotting a couple of students who looked pale and tired to the point of sleeping on their very chairs. "I've never seen something like this. And this only happened after Mrs. Spectra showed up."

"Pipe down Cunningham, you're talking like you're going to her office." A penny dropped. "Are you going to her office? Because that's not a good idea."

"It's the only way to see what's up with her, Howard." He stood up with determination locked in his eyes. "It's time for a little Ninja-" A wall collapsed as the stanked form of Bucky Hensletter appeared and roared with anger deep in its yellow glowing eyes.

Chaos exploded and spread throughout the whole cafeteria instantly, waking the slumbering and causing each student to run for their lives as they screamed in panic. "It's time for a little Ninja Butt-Kicking." Howard completed as he finished eating the rest of Randy's forgotten lunch, who was already gone trying to find a spot to put the mask safely to focus on his duty, and followed the running crowd.

"Smoke Bomb!" With a flash of orange smoke, the Ninja appeared in the cafeteria and glared at the purple abomination. "Alright ugly, let's make this quick, I have an appointment to catch."

The monster's response was yet another illegible roar as he threw a table at the Ninja, who jumped from the attack nimble as a feather and used his feet to kick plates at Bucky on the table he had landed. Each blue plate flew quickly, cutting the air and aiming towards the purple creature that simply swat them down with its arm, Bucky took its time to bark an strange couple of cries and charged at the other who had armed himself with his black tonfas. "Let's dance!"

Soon, the monster's fists made contact with the Ninja's blocks and it kept attacking the hero furiously, each strike gaining more impact than the previous one as it pushed the blocking Ninja back.

Randy focused for the perfect moment to counter-attack that never seemed to come. He only noticed he had awaited for too long when his block broke and a fist met his stomach, sending him flying through the air directly to a wall that crumbled on him as his back connected to the unstable building. Pain flared his senses and burned his stomach, but he wasted no time to burst through the remains of concrete, only to receive a right hook to his face that sent him flying through the cafeteria once more. However, he was able to fix his form in mid air, landing safely with on his feet on the ground.

The Ninja armed himself with the sword just in time to cut the previous chunks of wall being thrown at him, and when there was no more rocks to be thrown, the creature charged again with its claws ready to tear the Ninja apart.

"What's the matter Bucky?" Randy asked as he carefully blocked, evaded and countered few of the strikes while he searched for any items that might d'stank the monster student.

"If I'm NoT fIt To PlAy, tHeN nO oNe Is!" Bucky cried when he missed another punch. The triangle on his belt glowed bright green before a monstrous hand covered it protectively. "MiNe!"

"Sorry buddy." The Ninja glared and leapt back from it. His sword vibrated in his grasp, the need to help the defenseless guiding his strength and focus as he prepared the strike. Bucky seemed to get on what his intentions were, reacting immediately as he charged and pounced on the hero out of fury, but the Ninja had already struck and just landed on the ground behind the shocked monster.

Half of the cut triangle met the ground with an ugly sound, the toxic green magic leaving both boy and instrument to flee back to its source of origin. The purple monster with glowing yellow eyes shrunk back to the crying lanky form of Bucky Hensletter, who didn't seem to care about anything else as his trembling hands touched the dead beloved instrument. "It's ruined! I AM a LOSER!" He cried as much in sadness as in tearing up.

There was no cheering for all of the students were out in N.I.N.J.A panic procedure. The masked hero walked next to the weeping form of the blond dork, not knowing what to do concerning post d'stanked sadness and only patted the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "There there..."

A slow clapping sound filled the damaged cafeteria. The sound itself being enough surprise to make Randy turn around, armed with Ninja Kamas and ready to attack the substitute teacher that was clapping. "So you're the Ninja? I must say it's an honor to meet you." Penelope still wore her dark glasses, her smile large and suspicious.

There was something cold that latched in the bottom of his stomach. "Yes! I am the Ninja and shouldn't you be outside because of the - what did they call it? Ah yes - N.I.N.J.A drill?"

"I'm Mrs. Penelope Spectra, new to Norrisville High. And I must say, you did do an incredible job to the cafeteria, it really needed a nice redecoration." She introduced herself with a charisma and motioned to the destroyed and wrecked room. "You're certainly more than my employer had told me about."

She slowly approached the crying teen with a kind grin, rubbing the blond student's shoulder calmly. "I'll take care of dear Bucky now, and if you happen to find Mr. Randy Cunningham, tell him I'll be waiting him in my office after school."

"Uh... Alright." He tried not to pay attention to the wreckage surrounding them. "So I'm just going to- Smoke Bomb!" And he was out.

...

"Maybe Howard has a point. She really does give me the creeps." Randy found himself in front of Mrs. Spectra room, backpack on his back and never noticing the Ninja Nomicon's missing weight.

* * *

Hey guys, here's another chapter for you.

I think I need to say that I'm still not sure how I characterized them, especially now. I'd like to ask you to review and send me suggestions on how to get better each chapter! it would help a heck of a lot!

So, yeah. See you next update!

**P.S:** _I'm still not used to uploading stories/chapters here so it might look stupid._


End file.
